


Stars in your eyes

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE3H LGBT Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunkenness, FE3H LGBT Week, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It's the night of the Ball and of course Felix decides to leave early.If only the Boar wasn't in his way...(Written for FE3H LGBT Week | Prompt: Stars)





	Stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

The Ball is everything Felix was expecting it to be: annoying and boring.

He doesn’t have the patience to put up with all these fake pleasantries, and he hates dancing – even if Sylvain and Ingrid have managed to coax a dance from him, and well, he couldn’t really say no to Annette couldn’t he?

He could easily leave – everyone’s too busy having a good time to notice his absence – but he knows that the training grounds are closed – or else he would’ve spent the entire evening there where’s he way more comfortable – and he doesn’t want to be back to his dorm yet; he feels too awake to go to sleep, so even if he left he would be without nothing to do and he’d get restless.

He’ll have to settle on spending time at the corner, at least until his awkwardness doesn’t get the better of him.

It does eventually get the better of him, and Felix begins to make his way out of this way too crowded place.

Now, what he needs is some peace and quiet, but of course the universe wasn’t gonna let him have one nice thing.

He’s barely made a couple of steps when he feels a weight on his back.

\- Felix! There you are! -.

_He recognizes this voice_.

\- Get off me, you Boar! -, he exclaims, pushing Dimitri, sending him stumbling a few feet away.

Uh, usually it doesn’t take this little to move him; that, plus the red color of his face and the glazed look in his eyes are enough to tell that there is something wrong with him. Not that Felix should care, and yet he finds himself asking:

\- Are you sick? -.

\- No, of course not… _hic_ -.

That was… that was a hiccup.

Oh no.

\- Are you drunk?! -, Felix shouts, uncaring that he might draw attention to them.

What the hell is happening? Is this a dream? It must be.

At least the Boar has the decency to look perplexed.

\- I… I don’t think so? -.

Felix sighs; he really didn’t need this.

\- Did you drink? -, he asks, because even if he should leave this alone, he wants to get to the bottom of it.

He hates the empty stare Dimitri gives him, and he hates even more that he needs a few seconds to register the question.

\- Drink… what? -.

\- Alcohol of course! Are you dumb? -.

Oh his nerves, his precious nerves.

He doesn’t even have the time to curse him – and himself for still putting up with this – that the Boar takes his hand and, in his boarish fashion, drags him through the monastery.

\- What are you… Leave me alone, you animal! -, Felix tries to protest, but he knows he won’t be able to break free, not when he’s been held so strongly he’s afraid he’s gonna break his hand.

\- Come with me -, the beast says, prompting an angry reply from his companion.

\- You ask that _before_ taking me, you idiot! -.

Ugh, why is he even bothering?

Oh well, might as well see what the Boar wants. He’s sure he’ll forget about this in the morning anyway.

They end up at the courtyard. Why they should be there is still a mystery.

Felix has tried to get the Boar to tell him what’s going on, but he didn’t answer; he didn’t say anything, actually, so he understood that at this point it would be best to just shut up and let him do his thing. How bad can it be after all.

He certainly wasn’t expecting to be thrown on the ground, with the animal joining him.

\- Aaah, nice -, he mutters, a content smile on his face, and all Felix can do is to stare at him, bewildered.

\- Wait… You brought me here just for this?! -.

At this point Felix is even beyond mad; all right that he’s drunk, but what the hell is the boar thinking?!

\- The stars are so beautiful tonight -.

There’s something in his voice that stops Felix from lashing out at him again. It’s… melancholy, maybe; he isn’t good at this kind of stuff after all.

Still, he doesn’t talk, raising instead his head only to be met but a very beautiful sky. The boar’s right, the stars are beautiful tonight, at least for the brief moment in which Felix observes them; there are few things that manage to hold his attention and unfortunately this isn’t one of them.

No, no matter how much he hates this, he cannot stop staring at Dimitri… no, not Dimitri. This isn’t him.

This “thing” looks like Dimitri but it isn’t him.

It’s just a front, nothing more.

And yet, Felix is drawn to him nonetheless.

He shakes his head, raising his gaze to the sky again.

He shouldn’t think about this, it will only hurt more, but it’s hard to ignore the boar no matter how hard he tries.

Even trying to avoid him seems useless these days…

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hasn’t realised that Dimitri was moving, at least until his vision is blocked by said beast.

He’s ashamed to admit this, but his reaction time isn’t exactly the best – he’s surprised, after all, and maybe he’s spent some time admiring the person who has just rolled over him without a single word.

\- What do you want? -.

His voice is definitely softer than he intended, but it’s just… this situation is getting to him, ok? Being so close to Dimitri like this makes him almost forget about all the shit he saw.

It almost makes him believe that maybe, under the fur of the beast, there is still a person.

The boar doesn’t reply; he keeps staring at Felix to the point that it’s getting creepy.

\- C’mon, weren’t you talking about the stars? You won’t find them here -, he says in an attempt to knock some sense into him.

He could push him away – a nice punch in the gut would do the trick – and yet he doesn’t move. He should feel trapped with the way Dimitri’s over him, with his hands on either side of his head, but he doesn’t.

It feels… natural.

Then Dimitri does something unexpected: he _bops_ Felix on the nose, a childish grin on his face, eyes sparkly from the joy.

\- I see plenty of stars here -, he says and Felix doesn’t know whether to laugh or get mad. Maybe a little bit of both.

Still, he can’t say anything, because he barely has the time to open his mouth that he feels Dimitri’s lips on him, peppering small kisses on him and Felix can just take it.

Ah, to hell with it.

He grabs Dimitri by the shoulders and for the next kiss their lips come crashing together. There’s an appreciative hum coming for Dimitri, who doesn’t leave this time and takes his time enjoying the feeling of their lips locked together.

Despite the aggressive start it slows down pretty soon as old feelings long buried deep come on the surface again and neither Felix nor Dimitri – him, not the beast – can get enough of this.

Felix still can’t believe what he heard him say, but he’s drunk after all. Everyone says stupid shit when they’re drunk.

He wonders if this kiss has a meaning, if this is just another thing he’ll conveniently forget about the next day. Whatever it is, he intends to enjoy it to the fullest.

… Maybe he won’t be murdering Sylvain for getting the prince drunk after all.


End file.
